The Fourth Act
The Fourth Act is the tenth installment in the Deathwish storyline by EternalBlaze and Interceptor7. Overview Tank Dempsey and Nikolai Belinski are teleported to the Giza Pyramids in Egypt. While they are not aware of why they are here exactly, they know that it must be important, as it is now the final days until the world is in complete apocalypse. 'Map Layout' The starting room, or area, is right outside the pyramid, where it is a quarantined area. As usual, there are four barriers, two weapons, and Quick Revive. However, zombies may also appear out of the ground. There is only one exit, which is the entrance into the pyramid itself. 'First Rooms' The first rooms, which consist of five medium-sized rooms, each have one perk-a-cola and one barrier. Most players find this area the hardest of all, due to the fact that the spaces are quite small and zombies can come from outside, as well as the inside. There are two ways out of the first rooms. 'The Pit' The Pit is one of the two areas that the players can go to. It has one perk-a-cola machine as well as the Pack-a-Punch Machine. It is a dead end, but has one barrier to prevent players from camping there. 'Grand Hall and other Paths' The other way opens to the Grand Hall, which has many other branches. The grand hall is generally one walkway which can hold up to many zombies and players. All of the branches lead to small rooms, which hold one barrier, one weapon off the wall, and a Mystery Box spawn each. All of the rooms can be connected to each other by the opening of doors which cost 500 each. This will eventually lead to a confusing maze. 'The Queen's Chamber' The Queen's Chamber is the exceptional branch off the grand hall. It is the main spawn of the Mystery Box and contains a weapon off the wall, a perk-a-cola, and a barrier. Many players generally like to camp here. 'Antechamber' The antechamber is the second to last area of the map and is the largest part. It is one giant room, with a sprial staircase-like structure in the middle (which leads to the King's chamber if opened). There are four barriers, two weapons off the wall, and one Mystery Box spawn here. 'King's Chamber' The King's Chamber is the last place in the map, which has a secret route that goes back to the beginning of the map. The King's Chamber contains one perk-a-cola and the door to the secret route. 'The Secret Route' The Secret Route is found next to the King's Chamber and leads back to the start of the map. The starting door costs 2500 points and the ending door costs 1000 points. From the start of the map (on the outside), the ending door cannot be opened. 'New Gameplay features' Instead of four players, there can only be two players, especially when playing online. This will make matches easier to find and will make it easier to play if a player only has one or two friends on to play with. 'New Wonder Weapon' A new wonder weapon is featured in this map, named the Wundergun. 'New Enemies and Characters' Two new bosses are featured in this map, known as Tut and the Tak Zombie. Also, this map marks the replacement of the Demonic Announcer, who is replaced by Takeo. He is like the Announcer, but talks in a regular tone and makes remarks every now and then. Because there is no more physical Takeo, he will be replaced by another character. After the players die in this map on Solo, a cutscene will be played; it can be skipped after it has been watched at least once. This cutscene can be viewed at anytime. It can be found here. 'Musical Easter Eggs' *I'd Trade You For a Dream Catcher *We'll Play With Fire Ants Until the Water Floods the Mound *Letter to Grace Trivia *This map's original name was supposed to be "Hall of the Dead," as the map's picture has the name. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Interceptor7 Category:Deathwish Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps